


Doodles

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Distractions, Doodles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Justice League meetings, M/M, Random & Short, Relationship Study, Short & Sweet, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "This is...""Childish? Juvenile? Stupid?""Cute"





	Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: notebook doodle
> 
> I'm sorry this is crappy, I had no ideas for this prompt

_Doodles_

Bruce had raised enough kids and led enough meetings that he knew when someone wasn't listening to a word he was saying; to a less trained eye, it would have looked like Clark diligently was taking notes but the other man's handwriting wasn't so loopy and the circular motions of his hand didn't stop even while he took a pause in his presentation - plus, Clark didn't need to take notes: the other's memory was almost as good as his own and Bruce knew he would be able to remember the simple instructions about the software upgrade for the Watchtower systems.

Had it been anyone else - Hal, for example - Bruce would have called them out in front of the whole League but it was Clark, his lover and best friend, and while Bruce didn't admit to playing favourites, he did. That didn't mean that he wouldn't confront Clark and ask him what had him so distracted: he just would do so in private, once the meeting was over and the rest of the League had dispersed to go and waste time socializing.

Just the thought made Bruce sneer: there was always so much work to do - important work that needed to be tended to. How was it possible that they were all so willing to waste time on something as silly and unnecessary as socialization? Simple: everyone thought that it was actually useful, the best way to consolidate trust and team dynamics between all the members.

Bruce personally had a different take on things but he was painfully aware of the fact that nobody else agreed with his perspective and certainly didn't want to hear him ran about how he thought colleagues should behave: they ignored his frowning and his grumbling and proceeded to organise activities together.

He supposed he really couldn't talk since, well, since he had been going steady with Superman for quite some years - that was more than the simple fraternization between colleagues and Bruce loathed it when he was called an hypocrite.

Because, as his children loved to point out, it was the truth.

Bruce nearly tied up the presentation, answering all the questions - mostly from Diana, who wasn't exactly the most tech-wise person in the room, and Barry who just hadn't listened to a thing he had said because he had been too enraptured in his chimichangas - and clarifying any points that might have seemed a little too cloudy at first impact; it was something he did on autopilot, as easily as breathing.

And once everyone had filed out and only Clark was left behind, leaning against the edge of the table and looking up at him with so much love in his eyes that it almost made Bruce hurt: his heart seemed to squeeze impossibly tight at the sight of so much tenderness on the other's face and he couldn't breathe for a moment.

Clark was so beautiful.

So perfect.

Bruce didn't believe in fate but he was perfectly aware of the fact that Clark was his ideal match.

"You were distracted during the meeting"

Clark reached out and enveloped Bruce in his arms, drawing him closer to his chest "And since when have you developed x-ray sight?" He teased, dipping his face down to kiss the other man "I'm going to read your notes, don't worry: I promise I'll be able to operate the new software"

"Good" Bruce murmured against the other's lips before he freed himself from his lover's embrace and grabbed his notebook, determined to see what he had been doodling - and he blinked at the sight of the pages filled with hearts, Clark+Bruce, flowers and a sketch of what looked like a rather puffy bat "This is..."

"Childish? Juvenile? Stupid?"

"Cute" Bruce answered "Though, you could use Damian's help to draw a proper bat" 


End file.
